fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Gemini Genome
Gemini Genome is an umbrella fighter developed by Laughball Interactive for the V². Inspired heavily by previous umbrellas and classic arcade fighting games, Gemini Genome focuses on refreshing and refining various elements of the genre, featuring a tightened roster and new mechanics like Assist Characters and modes such as Conquest or Endless Mode. Gameplay Gemini Genome is a Super Smash Bros.-styled fighting game, where players battle on a variety of stages using their characters' unique traits and moves to knock their opponent out of the ring. Players move by using the left thumbstick, jump using the button, and perform their basic attacks using the button. Fighters can also grab by using the shoulder buttons and perform special attacks using the button (along with directional input). The main twist in the formula that Gemini Genome introduces is "assist characters". When selecting a fighter, players pick two assist characters as well - these characters aren't playable, but instead provide unique attributes that modify how characters fight. All assist characters provide a trait of some sort, but certain combinations of fighters and assists will unlock Chemistry or Combos. Chemistry with an assist character will boost your damage output by 0.25x across the board and can be stacked. On the other hand, Combos are unique moves performed with the button, generally providing either unique utilities or powerful finishers. Some character combinations will give you Chemistry and Combos, but most of the time, you'll have to choose your lineup wisely depending on your playstyle. Modes Battle Royale (1 - 4 players) The basic battle mode; go head to head against the computer or play with friends, in person or online! The rules are heavily customizable and allow for team battles, fights to score points by holding certain items, or even changes to the game's physics. Arcade (1 player) Main page: Arcade Mode The interdimensional police force RIGHT•ON is in chaos, as a traitor in their ranks stages a prison break and steals the Hands of Gemini! Pick a character and fight through their story to test your might and even unlock new content. Conquest (1 - 8 players) Conquest is a unique mode inspired by strategy games such as Civilization or Risk. Up to 8 players take turns moving on a randomly generated grid (ranging from 32x32 to 64x64) to collect resources and claim territory. When rival "nations" collide, you'll be thrown into a battle - potentially with unique rules, depending on circumstances. Will you use your resources to grow stronger and rule the world, or will you trade with others to establish alliances? Endless Mode (1 - 2 players) Endless Mode allows two players to team up and progress through a procedurally generated dungeon, fighting any enemies who may appear. See how far you can go without getting KOed! FightSim Mode (1 - 2 players) Main page: FightSim Mode FightSim Mode puts players through pre-determined scenarios and challenges, with harder fights unlocking based on what types of challenges they've already defeated. The trickier the battle, the more points you're rewarded with. Gemini Store (1 player) The Gemini Store lets you use the points you've accumulated across various modes to purchase new costumes, stages, and various miscellaneous items. Shop 'til you drop! Characters Playable Assists Stages Gemini Genome features a wide variety of stages from various franchises, along with some original battlefields. Each stage has some unique features or geometry; however, for competitive play, any hazards can be disabled by holding the inner triggers at the stage select screen. Trivia Category:V2 Games Category:Umbrella Games Category:Laughball Interactive Category:Fighting Games